1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage units for the load bed of a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new utility chest for providing storage space on the load bed of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage units for the load bed of a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage units for the load bed of a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,731; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,439; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 370,200; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,195; U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,890; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,774.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new utility chest. The inventive device includes a housing designed for placement on a load bed of a vehicle. The housing is generally rectangular in configuration and has a top, a bottom, a front, a back, and a pair of sides extending between the front and back of the housing. Each of sides of the housing has spaced apart front and back fillers outwardly extending therefrom. Each pair of front and back fillers define a space therebetween for receiving a wheel well. The back of the housing has a pair of drawers each designed for holding items therein.
In these respects, the utility chest according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing storage space on the load bed of a vehicle.